For example, JP-4110382-B proposes a multi-core cable in which plural coaxial wires are arranged on a single circle in a transverse cross section.
Although such multi-core cable may be initially designed to arrange plural coaxial wires on a single circle, theses coaxial wires may deviate from its prescribed position as a result of being twisted together. If positional deviations of the coaxial wires arise, wire rearrangement work of rearranging the positions of the coaxial wires becomes necessary in connecting the end portion of the multi-core cable to a counterpart connection member such as a connector. This complicates the termination work for the multi-core cable and results in cost increase.